Noche de Bodas al estilo Vongola
by Lynette Vongola Di Hibari
Summary: continuacion de casamiento vongola: Tsunayoshi y Reborn consuman su matrimonio en una apasionante noche de amor.


Disclamer: esta sensualosa obra de arte pertenece a Amano Akira-sama, yo solamente los secuestro para obligarlos a hacer yaoi :D

Nota de Autora: hola! No tenia planeado hacer esto..pero la inspiración vino y me dio una cachetada en la cara ewe

Es la continuación de Casamiento Vongola

Ojala lo disfruten

*/*/*/*/*/*

Era una noche esplendida, la luna llena se alzaba en todo su esplendor mientras el viento le acariciaba el rostro.

Después de la boda y la recepción Reborn lo había secuestrado y metido en un lujoso yate, con la ayuda de su madre Nana y las chicas.

Tsuna estaba asustado, ¿la razón? Era virgen, si señores, virgen, puesto que Nana, Iemitsu y Timoteo habían sido firmes en seguir la tradición de _no sexo antes del matrimonio._

Tsuna rio internamente al recordar el enfado de su flamante Marido, pero el Ex-Arcobaleno había sido paciente y lo había cortejado como todo un caballero, Reborn podría ser un tutor espartano, un Asesino despiadado… pero fue un buen novio y estaba seguro de que seria un mejor esposo.

Tan entretenido se encontraba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que habían llegado a su destino.

-Tsuna…Llegamos-la voz de Reborn lo distrajo de sus pensamientos y la pareja observo el panorama mientras que un par de sirvientas cogían el equipaje –El Castillo Neuschwanstein -.

Un hermoso, ostentoso y glorioso castillo.

-Es..h-hermoso –tibuteo el castaño con sus grandes ojos castaños brillando – Hiiee – chillo al ser sorpresivamente cargado por su esposo.

-Es tradición cargar a la novia para tener un feliz matrimonio –la diversión pintaba el rostro de Reborn en cuanto Tsuna hizo un puchero al ser referido como "La Novia".

-Mou…-suspiro antes de recargarse en el hombro de su esposo sabiendo que no lo haría cambiar de parecer.

Ambos entraron al castillo y se dirigieron a la habitación principal, sin cruzarse con nadie por el camino, Tsuna supuso acertadamente que su esposo había ordenado que ninguna mosca se apareciera por ese lugar.

La habitación estaba finamente decorada, el piso estaba cubierto de pétalos de rosas de un intenso color rojo, la cama estaba cubierta de una fina sabana de seda blanca y doseles del mismo color con sutiles bordados en dorado, y en la mesa de noche que parecía haber sido tallada con madera de cerezo estaba una botella de champan y dos copas con una fuente de chocolate derretido.

Reborn no se detuvo y camino hasta llegar a la cama donde deposito delicadamente a su esposo, absorto con la belleza e inocencia que mostraba.

Se deshizo lentamente de los zapatos de su joven esposo y luego hizo la tarea en si mismo, Reborn se deshizo de su saco y el chaleco quedándose solamente con su camisa y los pantalones puestos.

Tsuna miraba a su esposo caminar hacia la mesita y servir las dos copas, entregándole una a él.

-Un brindis…por nuestro matrimonio – Ambos sonrieron y chocaron las copas, para luego beber un sorbo.

Pronto dejaron sus copas y Reborn poso su hipnotizante mirada ónix en su adorable esposo.

-relájate…prometo hacerte sentir en el paraíso-susurro el hitman antes de capturar los dulces labios de su ahora amante.

Tsuna se relajo ante la promesa y se dejo llevar por la pasión, dejando sus miedos atrás, dispuesto a entregarse al ser que mas amaba en el mundo.

Reborn se deshizo de el saco y la camisa de tsuna dejando entrever sus rosados botones los cuales acaricio, lamio y mordisqueo, disfrutando de los gemidos que su pareja le otorgaba, hasta dejarlos completamente erectos, una vez que eso ocurrió siguió su recorrido acariciando y lamiendo la piel disponible hasta llegar al inicio de los pantalones donde noto la evidente excitación de su esposo.

Con rapidez se deshizo de los pantalones dejándolo solamente con un bóxer de color azul, el cual no duro mucho puesto que el Asesino se deshizo de ellos velozmente, dejando a Tsunayoshi al completo merced de Reborn.

-Eres hermoso..y aun mejor, eres tan puro e inocente-susurro Reborn al oído de un muy ruborizado castaño –eres mío..Solamente mío-gruño apoderándose con fiereza de sus labios arrastrándolo a un beso pasional, exigente y posesivo.

Se alejo de su esposo unos segundos mientras se deshacía de su ropa con ayuda del menor.

Tsuna observo embelesado el glorioso cuerpo de su marido, que parecía estar esculpido por los mismísimos dioses, trago saliva al ver al orgulloso miembro de Reborn, inseguro de si _eso _caberia por completo dentro suyo, porque era…enorme.

Reborn capto la mirada lujuriosa de Tsuna y sonrió prepotente.

-Es todo tuyo mi amor..-ronroneo el hombre, sin gota de vergüenza.

Tsuna trago y se acerco dudosamente a Reborn el cual se recostó por las almohadas dejando vía libre a su antiguo aprendiz para hacer lo que desease con él.

Reborn gimió al sentir las caricias inocentes y tímidas de su gatito, acariciando su miembro placenteramente.

-ahh..Tsuna..-gruño Reborn cerrando los ojos y echando la cabeza hacia atrás por el placer en cuanto una caliente y húmeda boquita se unió a las manos confinando su miembro a una exorbitante y enloquecedora sensación.

Tsuna lamia y chupaba el pene de su pareja como si fuese el dulce más delicioso que jamás hubiese probado, deleitándose con el sabor tan único del hitman.

Reborn paro a Tsuna antes de que se corriera, puesto que aun no era el momento, este lo miro confundido hasta que su esposo dijo.

-ahora me toca a mio caro…-susurro el ex-arcobaleno, el hombre llevo tres de sus dedos a los labios de Tsuna y este entendiendo la orden comenzó a lamerlos golosamente, poniendo aun más duro al hitman.

Cuando este posiciono el primer dedo dendro de esa cavidad Tsuna se removió incomodo, por lo que reborn comenzó a acariciar el miembro de su esposo distrayéndolo tanto que no sintió el segundo y tercer dedo hasta que tocaron un punto que le hizo ver estrellas.

-ahh..Reborn-gimoteo tsuna, al sentir el placer corriendo por su cuerpo, Reborn complació a su esposo hasta que considero que estaba lo suficientemente dilatado como para recibirlo.

Tsuna gimió con protesta en cuanto aquellos dedos lo abandonaron pero volvió a gemir en cuanto algo mucho más grande y grueso se hizo espacio dentro suyo tocando considerablemente lo que aquellos dedos habían rozado apenas, el vaivén comenzó lento pero conforme a la pasión y calor que sentían el frenesí nublo su mente haciendo las estocadas cada vez mas rápidas y salvajes hasta que ambos sintieron que su vista se nublaba y el orgasmo recorrió sus cuerpos, haciendo que la esencia Reborn se desbordara dentro suyo mientras que a la par Tsuna se venía desordenadamente entre ambos .

Ambos jadearon con cansancio y se abrazaron con cariño mientras Reborn los tapaba a ambos con la sabana.

-Te amo..-se susurraron antes de caer dormidos por el cansancio.

.

.

.

.

.

Unas pocas semanas después de esa magnífica noche Tsunayoshi recibió una impactante noticia a manos de su médico de confianza, Shamal.

Estaba Embarazado

*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Lynne: eso fue tan..*se echa a llorar*...espero que les haya gustado .w./ fue mi primer lemon yaoi jojojo.

No se olviden de comentar!


End file.
